<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I not good enough for you? by EllowynTheNotKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442980">Am I not good enough for you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing'>EllowynTheNotKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Issues, Gen, Religious Conflict, Religious Fanaticism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:03:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe wonders about Lucifer instead of doing paperwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Am I not good enough for you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucifer has too many bad habits. Many of those he did talk about with his therapist, (Linda, lovely woman, she really needed to send her chocolates or something one of these days. But one of the more worrisome things he did was get drunk, go on his balcony and yell at God (or his Father as he preferred to think of Him) for hours and hours on end. He'd yell lots of things not limited to things like, "Am I not good enough for you?" "Why did you cast me aside?" "Why won't you answer my prayers?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are a lot of names for the problems Lucifer has, but most of them are rooted in his Daddy issues. A lot of them are also rooted in his hatred (or maybe an absurd love?) of religion. Why and where the two mix most people don't know, or want to know about. Chloe isn't sure she could ever understand where or why or what Lucifer is coming from. But she knows the irritating brit(?) has wormed his way into her heart whether she wanted him there or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She also knows that his hurt and his actions come from somewhere deeper than he'll probably ever let her see. For all that he spills his guts and feelings at crime scenes and in the interrogation rooms, the only person he seems to let in honestly close is Maze, and that probably only because Maze is so messed up in her own ways she doesn't care to judge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucifer is more than the playboy exterior that he tends to show the world. More than the anguish that stems from somewhere deep and untouchable within him. Lucifer, for all that he claims differently, loves Trixie, enough that she would probably be safer in the Lux than just about anywhere else in LA (Physically at least, mentally that's a whole different discussion). For all that he claimed he only did things to accrue favors, a lot of what he did was good for whoever he helped and those around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chole had plenty of feelings about Lucifer, happiness, sadness, irritation, even love could be found on the rare day she felt honest with herself enough to admit it. Those weren't terribly often, more moments of epiphany than anything else. All of her emotions having to do with lucifer were often mixed and mangled and confused and twisted into some strange mixture of irritation and joy flavored with something else when she was around him. He was a great and terrible partner to have because while he always had something to do with the case in some way, her solve rate was at an all time high. Even if her "incident" rates had also gone way up. Her work seemed to double when she wasn't looking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But really, her work would honestly be easier if she stopped getting distracted thinking about Lucifer and how he made her feel and just did her work and finished her reports. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Linda really deserves flowers or something for dealing with Lucifer and the rest of them all the time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>